


Paralysis

by tawnyHero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawnyHero/pseuds/tawnyHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't make this. Though I wish I had. Anyways. This is the work of SparxofFlame once again.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't make this. Though I wish I had. Anyways. This is the work of SparxofFlame once again.

Gamzee hadn't been to Tav's place in a long time. They used to take turns sleeping over at each others' houses. It usually ended up in friendly rap battles or a tickle fight...but, now things were diffrent. "WhAt ArE yOu AlL uP aNd TaLkInG aBoUt,  TaVbRo? " he asked. Tavros looked at his friend with sad, bronze eyes. "i CAN'T MOVE, gAMZEE." he said. "i, uHH...CAN'T MOVE MY LEGS ANYMORE."

Gamzee stared at him for a moment, his eyes moving between Tavros's eyes and his unmoving legs. "ThAt'S oKaY, I'Ll HeLp YoU,  mOtHeRgRuBbEr!" He said with a smile that was clearly fake, which was unusual for him.  Tavros' s eyes widened as Gamzee's left arm went under his limp knees, and his right arm supported his back. The floor got further and further away, making Tavros instinctively wrap his arms around his friends neck, closing his eyes in fear. He had never been so afraid of heights. "dOn'T wOrRy,  BrO,  i'M nOt GuNnA dRoP yOu." He said reassuringly. 

"sO,  wHeRe Do YoU wAnT tO gO,  tAvBrO?" He asked, carrying Tavros bridal-style. Tavros opened his eyes and looked at Gamzee "uHH..." He began. He smiled a bit, which relieved Gamzee. "nOWHERE." Tavros leaned his head on his friend's shoulder. "i'M FINE RIGHT HERE..." Gamzee turned his head slightly so Tavros wouldn't see him blushing. "hEy, BrO, hOw AbOuT wE gEt OuR tIcKlE oN,  jUsT lIkE oLd TiMeS?" He asked, his goofy grin finally appearing. 

Tavros smiled fully now, remembering the fond memories that the two friends had. "yEAH,  tHAT WOULD BE GREAT." he said. Gamzee put Tavros down, both of them reaching for each other and laughing... or, at least, one of them was laughing. What Gamzee thought was laughter were wimpers. He noticed it only when the wimpers transformed into screams of pain, the bronze tears running down Tavros' s face. "wOaH,  bRo, YoU oKaY?" Gamzee asked. "i DiDn'T tHiNk I tIcKlEd YoU tHaT hArD." iT'S NOT YOUR FAULT..." he replied. "iT JUST HURTS...iT WILL ALWAYS HURT..." 

Gamzee looked sadly down at the paralyzed troll, who was burying his face in his hands. He frowned, crouching to Tavros's level as he moved his hands out of his face,  wiping his tears for him and stroking his cheeks. Tavros looked at him with wide eyes as he noticed Gamzee's face moving closer. "g-gAMZEE?" He asked,  blushing a deep bronze.  Gamzee stopped leaning forward about an inch (maybe less) from the poor troll's lips, when he reached up and poked Tav's nose. "HoNk." He said and grined. Tavros' s face was ridiculous right now. 

Tavros couldn't help but smile. "tHANKS,  gAMZEE. " he said. "lET'S BE FRIENDS FOREVER. " "hElL yEaH! fRiEnDs Or MoRe, MoThErFuCkEr!" "hAHA WHAT?"

 

                                            To be continued

 


	2. Chapter 2

Tavros was eventually given a wheelchair. It didn't take him long to get used to, but it was still hard for him to get around. Gamzee had been to visit so much that the two practically lived together. Most nights ended in ridiculous, funny songwriting, but no matter how much he laughed or smiled, Gamzee could tell Tavros was in horrible emotional pain.

"iTS NOT FAIR,,, tHIS ISN'T ME,,," He whispered in his sleep. Since he'd been paralyzed, Vriska had constantly bothered him on Trollian. Gamzee had gained a special kind of hatred for the troll after Tavros had told him she'd thrown him off a cliff. He'd begun to think he hated her more than his kismesis, Terezi. He often took Tavros's computer when Vriska started trolling him, giving her... 'polite' warnings. "If YoU sHoW yOuR mOtHeRfUcKiNg FaCe HeRe, I wIlL pErSoNaLlY tAkE a BoWlInG pIn, bAsH yOuR sKuLl In, AnD tUrN yOuR MoThErFuCkInG tHiNk PaN iNtO cErUlEaN pAiNt FoR mY fUcKiNg WaLl." He said once. "Ooooooooh, I'm soooooooo sc8red." She said back. Gamzee grinned, in a way that made Tavros shudder. "yOu ShOuLd, MoThErFuCkEr... YoU sHoUlD...hOnK :0)"

"yOURE JUST KIDDING, RIGHT?" Tavros asked. Gamzee pat his friend's head. "hElL nO, i MeAnT eVeRy WoRd." He said with a smile.  One night, while Tavros was mumbling in his sleep, Gamzee got up from his spot on the floor and laid beside Tavros in his...er...'bed'. He wrapped his arms around the sleeping troll. He was soaked with his own tears, the bronze color rubbing off onto Gamzee's arms. His eyes widened as Tavros stopped mumbling, shifting to look at him. He began to panic, but Gamzee pat his head. "ShOoOoOsH. iTs OkAy TaVbRo. I dOn'T  lIkE tO sEe A mOtHeRfUcKeR cry. So IlL gIvE yOu AlL tHe FuCkInG hUgS yOu NeEd."

 Apparently, Gamzee has trouble sleeping without someone else. In other words, he's had trouble sleeping...everyday. it was probably due to the lack of his lusus's presence. Tavros felt a little weird with someone sleeping with him, but he soon took comfort in his friend's support. One morning, though, he woke up alone. He got into his wheelchair, rolling to the door. A note, in purple ink, said "HeY, bRo, EqUiUs SaYs YoUr MoThErFuCkInG lEgS aRe DoNe. Im WiTh BeSt FrIeNd. -Tc." Tavros had a jolt of excitement. Equius was done! He opened the door and rolled out, heading to Equius's hive. Kanaya was there as well. The two laid Tavros down, and Kanaya took out her chainsaw. She cut the troll's entire lower half off as Equius stood there... and watched...God he's creepy. After Kanaya was done, Equius hooked up a pair of robotic legs that he built.

When Tavros regained consciousness, he was surprised. He could feel his legs. They were metal, but he could feel them. He wiggled the small, unnecessary metal toes. Why were those even there? He sat up, looking around to find that he was alone. "uHH,,, i GUESS i SHOULD HEAD TO MY HIVE." he said to himself. He stood up, his legs shot up a painful twinge up his spine. Stupid nerves. Despite the pain, he went out, but half way to his hive, it hit him. "gAMZEE'S AT kARKAT'S HIVE." He said, changing course. When he got there, he raised a fist to knock on the door. Just as he was about to knock, he heard Karkat's voice.

"NO. GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU HIGH-ASS PIECE OF SHIT!" He yelled. Gamzee respond with "bUt ItS fUn, MoThErFuCkInG bEsT fRiEnD~"He opened the door, relieved to see that they were playing Twister. "WHY THE HELL ATE WE EVEN PLAYING THIS?" Karkat asked. "ThE cOlOrS aRe JuSt So BeAuTiFuL!" Gamzee replied. "uHH,,,"  Tavros began. Gamzee got up in surprise. "tAvBrO!" He called, giving him a huge hug. Karkat stood. "HAH, I WIN." He said. Seeing the two hugging made him look away. "GOD, YOU GUYS, GET A FUCKING HIVE!" He said. Gamzee grinned. "EvEnTuAlLy <3" Tavros tensed up. "w-wHAT?!" He almost yelled. The two laughed. His face was priceless.


End file.
